Sentimientos despues de la guerra
by Lina-yuy
Summary: la guerra ha acabado y los pilotos empiezan una nueva vida, podran afrontar este nuevo reto, y los nuevos sentimientos que se presentan?
1. Eligiendo Clubs

"Sentimientos después de la Guerra"

by Linayuy

Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Capítulo I: Eligiendo clubs!  
  
La guerra había acabado, y los pilotos de los gundams tomaron diferentes caminos. Ya habían pasado 3 meses cuando recibieron las invitaciones de Relena para estudiar en su instituto, el cual había cambiado a mixto para poder recibir a los ex pilotos, en especial a cierto chico de mirada fría y carácter antisocial.  
  
Heero, Trowa y Quatre estaban esperando a sus otros 2 amigos a la sombra de un árbol. Acababan de salir de las duchas, ya que habían tenido la selección para el equipo de basketball  
  
Esos dos ya se tardaron, y ya tengo hambre- Trowa comenzaba a impacientarse  
  
Ten un poco de paciencia Trowa, estoy seguro que no tardarán y no sería lo mismo comer sin ellos no?- Quatre le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas, la que hizo que Trowa se sonrojara un poco y volteara la mirada. El hambre había desaparecido, y el aburrimiento también, pero ¿porqué el rubio tenía ese efecto en él?  
  
Trowa vio interrumpido sus pensamientos por un movimiento de Heero, que había estado apoyado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y ahora se había sentado y colocado sus brazos atrás de su cabeza  
  
Quatre: sucede algo Heero?-  
  
Bueno de Wuffei no sé, pero si vamos esperar a Duo tenemos para un largo rato, ese baka trenzado tarda una eternidad duchándose y otra peinándose.-  
  
Quatre lo miró con una sonrisa, Heero había cambiado, si bien aún seguía siendo el chico estoico de mirada fría y calculadora, ahora hablaba más, no mucho pero ya era algo. Tal vez se debía a que llevaba compartiendo cuarto con cierto chico de ojos violeta y muy parlanchín  
  
Trowa: tal vez deberíamos adelantarnos, después de ...-  
  
Maxwelllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!! – el grito de Wuffei interrumpió a Trowa  
  
Más vale que corras, porque te voy a matar!!!-  
  
Fue solo una broma amigo Wuffei- Duo venía corriendo hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, seguido por un enfurecido Wuffei.  
  
Qué habrá hecho ahora?- Heero se puso de pie y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la nueva travesura de su amigo.  
  
Wuffei tenía el cabello completamente rojo, que ahora combinaba con el color de sus ojos que parecían dos llamas de fuego  
  
Pero si te queda bien, además no sabes que la violencia no lleva a nada?- Duo había llegado donde sus amigos y se refugiaba detrás del árbol  
  
Es un lindo pensamiento, lo reflexionaré después de que te mate!!!- Wuffei también había llegado y ahora perseguía a Duo alrededor del árbol  
  
Trowa y Quatre recuperados de la impresión comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, Heero permanecía con los brazos cruzados pero una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios  
  
Wuffei: y ustedes de qué se ríen, acaso quieren tomar el lugar de Maxwell?!!-  
  
Quatre: no, no, Wuffei, pero creo que Duo tiene razón.... El rojo es tu color jajajaja- de nuevo Trowa y Quatre comenzaron a reír  
  
Wuffei se quedó parado con el puño en alto, y una vena se podía ver en su frente. Duo aprovechó el momento y trató de escapar pero...  
  
A dónde crees que vas acaso crees que te vas a librar tan fácil!!- Wuffei se volvió a Duo, su mirada asesina había empeorado con el comentario de Quatre  
  
No, no, solo recordé algo muy importante... - Duo tenía una gota de sudor en la frente y agitaba los brazos por delante de su rostro en señal de negación  
  
Y qué es eso tan importante que recordaste?-  
  
Que no quiero morir tan jovennnnnnnn!!!!!- Duo emprendía de nuevo la carrera seguido por Wuffei  
  
Esos dos tienen para rato, mejor vallamos a la cafetería- Heero empezó a caminar seguido por sus dos amigos que aún sonreían por las ocurrencias del ex 02  
  
Los tres ex pilotos estaban sentados en la cafetería cuando llegó Duo  
  
Quatre: - qué pasó Duo?-  
  
El director vio a Wuffei y le dijo que fuera inmediatamente a cambiarse ese look de "dark queen" antes de que lo castigara- dijo el trenzado mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, el estaba sentado frente a Heero y al costado de Quatre, frente a este estaba Trowa  
  
Trowa: vaya que tienes suerte, pero no crees que se te pasó la mano?-  
  
Duo: (con una sonrisa inocente) - es que al ver la botella de Shampu ahí no pude evitarlo, además esta semana ha sido tan aburrida con todas esas pruebas que necesitaba divertirme un poco-  
  
Lo habrá sido para ti, ya que en cada prueba solo estabas cinco minutos antes de que te doliera el estómago, o te dieran ganas de ir al baño, del cual nunca volvías, o empezaras a ver puntos de colores, o alguno otro de tus teatros- dijo el soldado estoico sin cambiar su expresión y sin mirar a su compañero  
  
Lo sé, soy un excelente actor no crees?- Duo le dio a Heero una de sus inocentes sonrisas  
  
Si, merecedor de un oscar... lástima que solo se los den a gente con verdadero talento- Heero usó su tono sarcástico, como cada vez que empezaba a discutir con Duo  
  
Que gracioso, además para que voy a querer unirme a esos clubes tan pesados, tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer-  
  
Si, estoy seguro que dormir y ver televisión debe ser demasiado ya para tu única neurona-  
  
Eso no es lo único que hago....oye!!-  
  
Lo ves?.....Baka!!-  
  
Por lo menos sé como divertirme, no como otras personas que se pasan todo el día enfrente de la computadora haciendo...-  
  
Trowa: - ya empezaron otra vez-  
  
Quatre: - si, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir-  
  
Buenas noches Heero, Duo, no rompan nada esta vez si? – Trowa se despidió de sus amigos seguido de Quatre  
  
Eh? Oh! Buenas noches- Duo paró la discusión para despedirse de sus amigos, Heero solo movió un poco su mano en señal de despedida.  
  
Duo: -ves lo que hiciste?-  
  
Heero: -qué? Si tu empezaste- dijo en el tono frío de siempre  
  
Que yo empecé?- Duo se puso de pie sumamente ofendido  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!! No se puede contigo- se tranquilizó un poco y se le  
ocurrió algo, con una sonrisa de lo más inocente se dirigió a Heero -  
sabes Heero ya me canse de pelear, me voy a dormir- empezó a caminar  
-pero antes... me daré un baño- esto último lo dijo emprendiendo la  
carrera  
  
Heero reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás de su compañero -NO! No lo harás!, no pienso limpiar tu desastre esta vez!- Duo corría por los pasillos riendo, le encantaba hacer enojar a Heero, y ya estaba acostumbrado a estas persecuciones, atrás de él iba Heero, pero no estaba enojado él también se había acostumbrado, ahora hasta le divertía  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
  
Bip bip bip .... (creo que así suena el despertador, no me juzguen ()  
  
Una mano salió de entre las cobijas para alcanzar el despertador, Heero era el primero en despertarse como todas las mañanas, ya que ni un terremoto lograría despertar al trenzado  
  
Entró al baño y se cambió, luego se acercó a la cama de Duo. El siempre tenía que despertarlo, no sin antes entrar primero al baño claro. Se sentó en la cama y lo llamó "Duo..."- su compañero solo se movió un poco y se cubrió más con las cobijas, Heero se las retiro, lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro, se quedó viéndolo, se veía tan tranquilo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, su rostro era fino, ligeramente bronceado, recorrió con la mirada cada parte de ese rostro y se detuvo en los labios que los tenía ligeramente abiertos, tenía que aceptar que el trenzado era realmente... "hermoso", murmuró Pero qué estaba pensando, Heero se sacudió la cabeza y empezó la tarea de despertar al ex 02  
  
Duo!! Levántate!!- Heero lo movía pero al parecer su compañero no quería regresar del mundo de los sueños  
  
Mmmmm? No, no quiero- Duo volvió a taparse con las cobijas, parecía un niño  
  
Vas a llegar tarde!-  
  
Cinco minutos más...-  
  
Era la historia de toda la vida, normalmente cuando se ponía así lo despertaba de un grito o tirándolo de la cama, pero la jarra de agua que estaba a su lado le dio una mejor idea  
  
Heero: (con una sonrisa malvada) -Duuuuuuo!-  
  
Duo: -mmmmhhh?-  
  
Despierta!! - Heero le tiró el agua en la cara, lo que hizo que Duo saltara de la cama  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Me ahogo!! Me ahogo!!, las mujeres y los guapos primero!! - Duo se había caído de la cama y al parecer volvía a la vida  
  
No te estas ahogando idiota - Heero le habló con el mismo tono frío de siempre mientras se paraba de la cama  
  
Duo: (viendo la jarra) -Heero!!acaso estas loco, me quieres matar?!!-  
  
la idea cruzó por mi mente-  
  
jaja, veo que te levantase de buen humor, pero no sé por que querrías privar a este mundo de mi adorable presencia- Duo había despertado y se levantaba del suelo, no sin antes empezar la pelea matutina claro  
  
Heero: -----  
  
No me vas a contestar? Sabes ya estoy cansado de que me ignores y me trates tan mal, podrías buscar una forma más sutil de despertarme sabes?, además...-  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Tu tampoco eres fácil de llevar, con lo poco comunicativo que eres nuca sé cuando estas de buen humor, de hecho creo que nadie lo podría saber, no sé porque eres tan antisocial, deberías agradecer el tener un amigo como yo...-  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Sí ya sé, ...cállate!-  
  
No...- Heero se veía tranquilo, estaba apoyado en la puerta con una cierta cara de satisfacción  
  
Entonces?- Duo se veía confundido y miraba fijamente al soldado estoico  
  
Son las 8:00- (el desayuno se sirve hasta las 8:10 y las clases comienzan a las 8:30)  
  
Queeeeee???- Duo se voltio para ver el reloj -porqué no me lo dijiste antes?!!- empezó a sacar su uniforme y tirarlo a la cama  
  
Pero entonces no sería divertido para mi- dijo Heero cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sin recibir el almohadazo que Duo le había tirado  
  
EN LA CAFETERIA  
  
Heero recogió su desayuno y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos  
  
Quatre: Buenos días!- Heero solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y se sent  
  
Wuffei: y donde está Maxwell?-  
  
Trowa: aún sigues enfadado por lo de ayer?-  
  
Wuffei: y tú que crees? Ese idiota me hizo pasar un mal rato frente al director...- el chino se sonrojó un poco al recordar los sucesos de la tarde anterior  
  
Trowa: y que fue lo que pasó?-  
  
Wuffei: cómo, ese idiota no les contó?-  
  
Claro que no amigo Wuffei, yo no soy ningún chismoso, pero si quieres se los puedo contar ahora- Duo había llegado y sentó al lado de Heero, frente a sus otros tres compañeros  
  
Trowa: vamos Duo, habla de una vez-  
  
Duo: mmmm ...Esta bien!! Estábamos corriendo por el jardín de atrás cuando el director nos vio, y nos dio que nos detuviéramos fue cuando vio a Wuffei y casi le da un paro cardiaco, y le dijo que ...-  
  
Maxwell!! Cállate!-  
  
Oye no , aquí el único que me calla es Heero, noooo...?- Duo dijo esto último en el tono mas dulce mientras se tiraba para abrazar al japonés  
  
Heero sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al sentir el contacto, como  
si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera, pero no podía dejar que los  
demás lo notaran -Duo, ya te dije que no eres mi tipo- dijo en un tono  
sarcástico pero tranquilo como siempre mientras trataba de zafarse de los  
brazos del trenzado  
  
Los demás empezaron a reírse, viendo como Duo y Heero forcejeaban  
  
Vamos no mientas, yo sé que me quieres!- el norteamericano se había colgado totalmente del cuello de Heero, y lo estaba disfrutando, lo tenía sumamente cerca y por un momento olvidó que no estaban solos pero...  
  
Si te quiero......(Duo se separó de él un poco, para verlo a los ojos) ....ver muerto, pero no todos los deseos se hacen realidad- el ex 02 se separó de su amigo, y cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero  
  
TU TE LO PIERDES!- se había enojado, pero porque? Heero siempre le respondía así, estaba más bien enojado consigo mismo, porque sintió esa sensación cuando le dijo que si, y por que se molestó tanto cuando se dio cuenta que era una broma, acaso...  
  
Las risas de sus compañeros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos  
  
Quatre: ya dejen de pelear, y ......termina de contarnos- Wuffei escupió el sorbo te café que había bebido, él creyó que con el pequeño teatro de esos dos se habían olvidado pero el rubio tenía que haberles hecho recordar  
  
Quatre: no te pongas así Wuffei, igual nos íbamos a enterar-  
  
Duo: es cierto, bueno le dijo... (se aclaró la garganta para imitar la voz del director) ...joven Chang, yo no tengo ningún problema con sus orientaciones sexuales, pero por favor le pido que guarde recato dentro de la institución, afuera podrá dar rienda suelta a sus "deseos", ahora por favor vaya a cambiarse ese look de dark queen para poder entrar-  
  
Las carcajadas de los ex pilotos llamaron la atención de todos en la  
cafetería, claro que el único que no estaba divertido era Wuffei  
  
Maxwell te voy a matar!!-  
  
Aquí vamos otra vez- Duo emprendía la carrera seguido por Wuffei  
  
Heero los miraba mientras se perdían en el corredor, Duo siempre hacía bromas en especial a él y a Wuffei, pero últimamente había tomado como punto al chino, y eso le molestaba, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero lo hacía. También cada vez que lo tenía cerca se sentía un poco extraño, claro que lo sabía disimular muy bien, después de todo era el soldado perfecto, y le habían enseñado a esconder sus emociones, de hecho le habían enseñado a no tenerlas, pero últimamente con el fin de la guerra y teniendo a tan alegre compañero de cuarto eso había cambiado, pero que estaba pensando, lo mejor era olvidarse de eso.  
  
EN EL SALON  
  
Los chicos llegaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos, Daniel ocupaba la primera carpeta, atrás estaba Wuffei, seguía Duo y por último Hilde, en la fila del costado (la más cercana a la puerta) estaba Quatre en la primera carpeta, seguido de Trowa, después Heero y por último una chica de nombre Mina, que había llegado recién y se había hecho amiga de Hilde.  
  
Las clases comenzaron y transcurrieron normalmente. Duo durmió durante toda la última clase, Wuffei fue sacado del salón por amenazar al profesor, todo normal, hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Y el profesor habló: -Sé que esta semana ha sido difícil con todas las pruebas, que eran obligatorias, para los que no fueron, o no las hicieron (esto último lo dijo mirando a Duo, porqué será no?), en fin los que quedaran seleccionados en mas de una podrán escoger con cual quedarse, o si asistirán a todas, no se preocupen porque sus puestos serían ocupados por otros alumnos, las listas están publicadas en el comedor, por favor verifiquen en cual de ellas está su nombre, muy bien... ya pueden salir-  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor, pero había tal cantidad de gente que iba a ser imposible ver las listas, bueno para la gente normal, Wuffei, Trowa y Heero se abrieron paso fácilmente, nadie quería meterse con ellos, Quatre también pasó fácilmente, pero fue porque las chicas le hicieron camino, si que tenía encanto, con una sola sonrisa podía hacer que esas chicas se desmayaran, Trowa miraba la escena de reojo, después de todo él sentía muchas veces de esa forma cuando el chico de los ojos aqua lo miraba. En cuanto a Duo, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia, aunque habría sido igual que con Quatre, después de todo esos ojos color violeta derretirían a cualquiera, incluso al hombre más perfecto.  
  
Los chicos salieron y sentaron en la mesa de siempre.  
  
Duo: y bien, que tal les fue?-  
  
Quatre: yo entré a atletismo-  
  
Trowa: esgrima-  
  
Wuffei: -entré a fútbol (o soccer, no al fútbol americano) y basketball, pero me quedaré con fútbol-  
  
Y tu Heero?- Duo se volteo para ver la cara inexpresiva de su amigo  
  
Entré a todos- Heero dijo esto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, bueno después de todo para él lo era, - presumido- se le oyó murmurar a Duo  
  
pero me quedaré con basketball-  
  
Ah! Se me olvidaba, tú estás en el club de periodismo Maxwell- Wuffei aprovechó el momento, no había olvidado la broma que le hizo Duo y había encontrado la forma perfecta de vengarse  
  
De qué hablas? Yo no me presente a ese club...- Duo lo miraba confundido, de qué demonios estaba hablando?  
  
Si... lo hiciste, bueno de hecho yo lo hice por ti, pero no tienes que agradecérmelo- el chino parecía disfrutar cada una de sus palabras, en especial al ver la cara de Duo  
  
Qué tú hiciste qué, acaso estás loco, yo no quería entrar a ningún club- el trenzado se había enfadado, pero aún así se veía muy lindo, o por lo menos eso pensaba uno de los ahí presentes  
  
Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, y no te puedes salir, así es que... buena suerte... Duo- el ex 05 le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retir  
  
Quatre: -al parecer ya no está enojado contigo, ha vuelto a llamarte por tu nombre-  
  
Trowa: -claro, después de todo ya se desquitó-  
  
Duo: y ahora que voy a hacer?- había tirado su cabeza sobre la mesa, "ese Wuffei me las va a pagar" pensó para sí mismo  
  
Hola! Que te pasa Duo?- Hilde se acercó a la mesa y se sorprendió de ver a su normalmente sonriente amigo de esa forma  
  
Se dio cuenta lo idiota que es- Heero por fin habl  
  
Duo levantó la cara y le sacó la lengua.  
  
Hilde: -veo que ya estás mejor-  
  
Quatre: y quien es tu amiga?- le dirigió la mirada a la chica parada junto a Hilde, tenía el cabello castaño suelto, que le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda, los ojos azules, era alta y de rasgos finos, en especial su cara, era delgada y de buen cuerpo, a pesar del uniforme. Era una chica muy linda, pero muy linda, que sacaba suspiros a la mayoría de chicos de la escuela.  
  
Hilde: oh! Lo había olvidado, que tonta- se rió de forma nerviosa mientras ponía una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza  
  
Heero: no deberías juntarte tanto con Duo-  
  
Qué? Ahora eres comediante?-  
  
Trowa: no vayan a empezar, y dejen a Hilde terminar-  
  
Gracias, bueno ella es Mina, llegó hace unos días- los chicos la miraban extrañados, las cases habían empezado hace dos meses, -la señorita Relena hizo una excepción y la dejo entrar a pesar de que las clases ya habían empezado, y ahora es mi compañera de cuarto-  
  
Mina ellos son Trowa, Quatre, Duo... ( a medida que los iba nombrando ellos asentían con la cabeza) ... y Heero- cuando Hilde dijo ese nombre la sonrisa de la chica se agrandó un poco más, el muchacho estoico no se dio cuenta claro y sólo la saludó como habían hecho los otros, pero cierto piloto de Deathscythe sí lo not  
  
Mina: mucho gusto! ... pero creí que ustedes eran cinco-  
  
sí, falta el patán insensible, pero él no tiene importancia- Hilde y Wuffei no se llevaban muy bien que digamos  
  
Mina: ah si! El chico de cabello negro que me contaste, creo que él esta en el club de fútbol no?-  
  
Hilde: si, ustedes también están en clubes no?-  
  
Trowa: así es -  
  
Mina: Hilde y yo estamos con las porristas, estaremos en los partido de fútbol y de basketball apoyándolos- esto último lo dijo mirado a Heero, Quatre no pudo evitar el sonreír, era una escena graciosa, Mina miraba a Heero de forma alegre, este ni cuenta se había dado y Duo miraba a Mina con cierto enojo  
  
Trowa: sucede ago?- le murmuro al rubio  
  
Quatre: no, nada, sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-  
  
Trowa: y qué es eso-  
  
Quatre: ya te enterarás- parecía muy entretenido con lo que estaba pasando y no podía dejar de sonreír, Trowa dejó insistir sea lo que sea no le importaba, con tal de poder ver la sonrisa de su ángel  
  
Hilde: bueno nos estamos viendo!-  
  
Fue un gusto conocerlos- Mina se alejaba junto con Hilde, dirigiendo una última mirada al soldado perfecto  
  
Trowa: bueno, será mejor que vayamos por nuestra comida, la hora de almuerzo no es tan larga-  
  
Tienes razón, vamos Heero?- Duo cambió de cara al ver alejarse a las chicas y le dio una sonrisa al japonés  
  
qué, acaso soy tu niñera? Anda tu solo- Heero le respondió de forma cortante  
  
anda, vamos- Duo tomó a Heero del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la mesa  
  
Trowa: qué le pasa a Duo? Nunca había hecho eso-  
  
Quatre: solo necesita recuperar la confianza y ser el centro de atención- "de Heero, claro" pensó para sí mismo, al parecer Quatre se había dado cuenta de lo que hasta Duo desconocía  
  
Trowa: la verdad no sé cómo Heero lo aguanta-  
  
El día terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Quatre y Trowa compartían habitación, Duo y Heero igual, y Wuffei estaba solo (por seguridad de los demás estudiantes) Heero se encontraba escribiendo en su lab top, Duo no estaba en la habitación, él había ido a ver si podía escaparse del club, le habían dicho que tendría que hablar con el que sería el editor del periódico, un chico de nombre Daniel, el cual se sentaba delante de Wuffei en clases.  
  
Duo entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un gran suspiro  
  
No pude encontrarlo, ya lo buscaré mañana- el trenzado no recibió respuesta  
  
oye, me estas haciendo caso?-  
  
No- le dijo el soldado estoico sin voltear  
  
que sincero- le respondió Duo de forma sarcástica  
  
gracias – el japonés le respondió en el mismo tono  
  
No fue un cumplido.... Y, que haces?- Duo se acercó donde estaba Heero y se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Heero lo sintió aproximarse, y sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago, podía sentir el exquisito aroma que el trenzado desprendía, que ahora estaba a unos milímetros de él, se empezó a sentir nervioso, ese aroma lo embriagaba  
  
Heero? .... Te pasa algo?-  
  
Eh?-  
  
Qué si te pasa algo?- Duo se había preocupado un poco al ver la cara de su amigo  
  
No, nada. Solo estoy algo cansado, me iré a la cama- Heero cerró su computadora y se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a su cama, ya tenía la pijama puesta así es que sólo se metió en ella. Aún podía sentir el aroma del trenzado, el cual lo había hecho sonrojar "qué me pasa? Lo mejor será dormir" cerró sus ojos y trató conciliar el sueño  
  
Duo lo había quedado mirando durante todo ese tiempo, qué había sido  
eso?, Heero nunca se comportaba así, siempre le respondía con uno de sus  
sarcasmos y él le contestaba, dando lugar a una pequeña discusión, que le  
divertía, pero ahora, parecía como si su presencia le hubiera incomodado,  
no...eso no podía ser, de seguro estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de  
discutir "sí, eso debió ser" pensó para sí mismo, se metió al baño para  
tomar una ducha e irse a dormir.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa de  
siempre, bueno casi todos, faltaba el trenzado que había ido una vez más  
a buscar al editor, ya que ese tarde comenzaban lo clubes y ya no podría  
salirse.  
Estaban todos sentados, cuando llegó cargando su charola con comida.  
  
Quatre: y, que tal te fue?-  
  
no pude convencerlo, pero me dijo que me daría un trabajo de acuerdo a mi personalidad-  
  
no creo que el periódico escolar necesite un bufón- dijo Wuffei en tono de burla  
  
no te preocupes Wuffei, si lo necesitan, yo te recomiendo-  
  
di lo que quieras, Maxwell, igual vas a tener que ir- dijo el chino con tono de triunfo. Duo sólo dio un suspiro y se dispuso a comer  
  
Trowa: no creo que sea tan malo, total deberías ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-  
  
Debería, pero no lo es- Heero se unió a la conversación  
  
Qué estás insinuando?-  
  
que eres un inútil- dijo el soldado estoico en tono tranquilo  
  
NO LO SOY!!- Duo había puesto sus manos en la cintura  
  
Si lo eres-  
  
Que no!-  
  
Que si-  
  
Que no!-  
  
Que si!-  
  
ya cálmense, y apúrense que las clases ya van a empezar- Quatre  
trataba de calmar a sus dos amigos. Cada uno voltio las vistas a lados  
opuestos y después a sus platos, lo cual le dio una idea al trenzado  
  
Heero estaba terminando su comida cuando sintió que lo observaban, voltio y se encontró con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente, lo cual lo hacía ponerse algo nervioso  
  
Qué quieres?  
  
Yo....... yo quería - Duo no dejaba de mirarlo mientras poco a poco se acercaba más a él  
  
Qué?- Heero retrocedía conforme el trenzado avanzaba  
  
yo quería saber si...- Duo estaba casi encima en él, podía sentirlo. - si...... te ibas a comer eso! - dijo lo último con una la más luminosa de sus sonrisas mientras señalaba el pedazo de pastel que tenía Heero  
  
Eh? -  
  
Es que como llegué tarde, ya no había de ese sabor, y a ti no te gusta mucho, así es que me lo das siiiiiiiiii?? – Duo le dio una mirada de cachorrito hambriento  
  
Heero lo miraba de forma asesina, para eso se le había acercado, para  
hacerle otras de sus bromas – NO - fue la única respuesta que le dio  
mientras volteaba su vista y la regresaba al frente  
  
Duo se le colgó del brazo, forcejeando con él – Vamos Hee- chan, no seas  
malo-  
  
Heero trataba inútilmente de zafarse de él, -NO MOLESTES!!- este grito atrajo las miradas de sus demás compañeros, que empezaron a murmurar. A Duo esto le pareció aún más gracioso, así es que aprovechó y se soltó del brazo del piloto estoico para colgarse de su cuello, lo que atrajo más miradas  
  
Por favor- le dijo en tono dulce y de súplica  
  
Duo...- una vena podía verse en la frente de Heero, esta vez si lo había hecho enfadar, el trenzado se separó un poco, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, el tipo era capaz de matarlo, literalmente  
  
...CALLATE!!- Heero tomó el trozo de pastel y se lo tiró en la cara. Todos comenzaron a reírse. Se paró de la mesa y comenzó a caminar para irse  
  
Duo tenía toda la cara manchada de merengue, no esperaba eso, pero no dejaría que Heero se quedara con la última palabra. – Gracias amor! Pero no tenías que dármelo en la boca!- todas las miradas pasaron a Heero y se podían escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, el japonés se voltio para verlo con una mirada de TE VOY A MATAR. Luego volvió su vista al frente y se perdió en el pasillo.  
  
Duo se limpiaba la cara, mientras los demás volvían a sus cosas  
  
Wuffei: No sé como Heero no te ahogado con la almohada mientras duermes-  
  
Es que no podría vivir sin mi- dijo el trenzado en tono irónico, le encantaba hacer enojar a Heero  
  
Trowa: podría ser..... o también podría ser la promesa que hizo-  
  
Eh? Qué promesa? – Duo no entendía de qué hablaban  
  
Quatre: No lo recuerdas?-  
  
ja, como va a recordar lo que pasó hace meses si no puede ni recordar lo que desayunó esta mañana- dijo Wuffei en tono burlón  
  
Eso no es cierto, comí....... Eh........mmmh.......- Duo se puso una mano en a barbilla, se quedó en silencio una rato para luego colocar la mano detrás de la cabeza -.....jeje, no lo recuerdo-.  
  
Todos: Idiota-  
  
Duo: bueno, bueno, pero cuál fue la promesa?-  
  
Trowa: la hicimos todos cuando llegamos aquí, pero fue en especial para Wuffei y Heero-  
  
Si, la señorita Relena nos hizo prometer que no nos meteríamos en problemas, ni mataríamos a nadie, claro que esto último fue para Wuffei- dijo el rubio sonriéndole al chino, que solo hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos  
  
Si, ya lo recuerdo- la sonrisa de Duo desapareció de su rostro. "Si se lo prometió a ella, entonces él cumplirá. Después de todo él la quiere. Él está enamorado de ... Relena" porqué ese nombre le dolía tanto, se había sentido tan feliz cuando la reina dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje largo, no estaba orgulloso de sentirse así, pero lo hacía. Y ahora ese nombre otra vez lo atormentaba.  
  
EN LA TARDE  
  
Se encontraba en el entrenamiento de basketball, el entrenador los estaba evaluando para saber sus habilidades y determinar quien sería el capitán del equipo. Era una decisión difícil, había dos jugadores que eran muy buenos, así es que decidió "que gane el mejor".Llamó a todos al centro de la cancha y habló:  
  
Bien, hay dos fuertes candidatos para el puesto, así es que lo decidiremos mediante un juego de uno contra uno, el resto observará-  
  
Yuy, Low!!- los chicos salieron de entre sus compañeros y se colocaron frente al entrenador, mientras sus demás compañeros se sentaban en las gradas. -Jugarán sólo mitad de cancha, el primero en meter cinco canastas gana .... bien, listos? - Los dos muchachos tomaron sus posiciones.  
  
listo para perder Yuy?- el otro jugador parecía muy confiado  
  
no vas a responderme?- Heero sólo lo miraba con una mirada fría – Ya sé, debes estar muerto de miedo, por eso no me respondes- el silencio de Heero comenzaba a molestarlo. -Prepárate para perder-  
  
ya lo veremos- fu lo único que dijo Heero mientras ambos saltaban para alcanzar el balón que el entrenador había lanzado al aire.  
  
Trowa caminaba por el patio del colegio, la práctica de esgrima se había cancelado por falta de equipo. Se sentó en las gradas y se puso a mirar la práctica de atletismo, la cual debía de estar por acabar Pero lo único que vio fue a una aglomeración de chicas. Miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que todas ellas estaban alrededor de un chico. Un chico de ojos color aqua que derretirían a cualquiera, de cabello rubio que brillaba con e sol de la tarde, piel blanca, cómo podía Quatre ser tan bello?, no hay duda que parecía un ángel  
  
Podía ver como esas chicas estaban totalmente embelesadas con su sonrisa y su plática. No podía escuchar lo que hablaba pero podía ver como esos labios se movían, esos labios que parecían una invitación a ser besados "Qué estoy pensando?"  
  
Hola Trowa!- Quatre venía corriendo agitando su mano – Qué haces aquí?-  
  
la practica de esgrima se canceló-  
  
ya veo-  
  
debes estar cansado- Trowa miraba fijamente el cuerpo del rubio, aún tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor que lo hacían ver aún más provocativo  
  
Si, estoy exhausto, solo quiero darme un baño e irme a la cama, vamos?-  
  
Qué?- Trowa se ruborizó al escuchar la invitación del rubio  
  
Si vamos al cuarto a descansar-  
  
Ah! Claro- Trowa se paró y comenzó a caminar, qué demonios había pensado?  
  
Quatre se puso a su costado y lo contemplaba con una sonrisa. Trowa se  
veía muy apuesto a esa luz del atardecer, en especial con ese ligero  
rubor en su rostro. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran esos intensos ojos  
verdes. Si, Trowa le gustaba desde hace mucho, pero sabía que era un  
sueño imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, por eso se  
alegró mucho cuando le dijeron que Trowa sería su compañero de cuarto.  
  
Ya decidiste que comprarle a Catherine?-  
  
Eh?-  
  
La próxima semana es su cumpleaños no?, lo vi marcado en tu calendario-  
  
Si, mañana iré al centro, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué comprarle.... Te..... te importaría ayudarme? - dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que su compañero escuchara.  
  
Quatre se puso feliz con la invitación. -Claro que no, me encantaría acompañarte- Trowa le respondió con una sonrisa, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el rubio, pero si estaba seguro que le encantaba su compañía.  
  
Duo caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto, regresaba del club de periodismo sumamente contento, no podía esperar para enseñarle a Heero su nueva adquisición, y contarle cual sería su papel en el periódico. Aunque sabía que no le prestaría mucha atención.  
  
Heeeeeeero!- dijo asomando sólo su cabeza en el cuarto, pero no vio a nadie. Entró a la habitación y comenzó a buscarle, en eso escuchó la ducha.  
  
Heero, te vas a demorar?-  
  
No – Duo dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua, seguro Heero había terminado su ducha y se estaría cambiando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento. "Heero desnudo, soy un pervertido, tengo que pensar en otra cosa" pero no pudo, así es que "bueno si voy a ser un pervertido, voy a ser uno bueno" pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño con una sonrisa pícara. Giró lentamente la manecilla y...  
  
Sonríe! – Duo le tomó una foto a Heero y salió lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
DUO!- Heero salió del baño al instante que el trenzado cerró la puerta, traía sólo el pantalón del pijama.- TE VOY A MATAR!!-  
  
Duo se quedó estático, no podía moverse ante la aparición que tenía  
enfrente, Heero tenía aún el cabello mojado, tan rebelde como siempre, y  
unas gotas resbalaban por su pecho desnudo, cubierto de bien formados  
músculos, cada uno bien desarrollado. Duo se quedó viendo el recorrido de  
una gota en cámara lenta, comenzaba su recorrido en su hombro para bajar  
lentamente por su pecho y desaparecer en su cintura, cómo hubiera deseado  
ser esa gota y poder seguír su recorrido más debajo de su cintura.  
  
DAME ESO!!- la orden de Heero lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
No quiero- Duo escondió la cámara detrás de él  
  
Entonces te la quitaré! – el japonés se puso a corretear al americano por toda la habitación, saltando sobre las camas, corriendo alrededor del escritorio. Hasta que Heero se lanzó sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo.  
  
Auch! – se quejó Duo, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos ojos cobalto que lo miraban fijamente haciéndolo estremecer  
  
Estas bien?- Duo sólo asintió con la cabeza, Heero se encontraba por completo encima de él.  
  
Bien, ahora dame eso – el ex 01 estiró la mano para alcanzar la cámara que se encontraba en la mano de Duo, pero al hacer esto acercó aún más su rostro al del trenado. Duo podía sentir la respiración de su amigo sobre él, podía oler el shampoo que había usado, en eso sintió como una gota tocaba su cuello, ahora caliente por su cercanía, entonces recordó que Heero estaba semi desnudo!, esto hizo que se ruborizara aún más. Y algo comenzaba a despertar en su entrepierna. Tenía que hacer algo antes que Heero se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Es...esta bien, pero quítate de encima- dijo mientras empujaba con su brazo libre al japonés.  
  
Heero se levanto con la cámara en la mano, la examinaba con cuidado Duo se puso de pie, tenía la respiración algo agitada por lo que había pasado pero trató de controlarse para hablar.  
  
Sucede algo?-  
  
Heero levantó la vista para mirarlo, y comenzó a acercarse al trenzado. Duo sintió ese estremecimiento otra vez, porqué Heero no dejaba de mirarlo? Heero se detuvo a un paso de él, tomó una de las manos del trenzado y la levanto, ese contacto hizo que Duo sintiera un hormigueo en el estómago  
  
He... Heero?-  
  
Heero voltio la mano del ex02 y le entregó la cámara -Creo que se rompió- y se dio media vuelta para apoyarse en el escritorio  
  
Qué?- Duo regresó a la realidad y se puso a revisar la cámara  
  
La rompiste!-  
  
Se rompió al caer- Heero se sentó frente a su computadora ignorando al trenzado  
  
No puede ser, Daniel me va a matar!- Duo se echó en la cama con la cámara en las manos  
  
Quién es Daniel?- Duo se levantó para verlo, Heero había dicho eso algo enojado? No, seguro era su imaginación. Porqué habría de enojarse?  
  
Es mi nuevo novio y me regaló la cámara en señal de su amor – dijo con un suspiro y mirando al cielo con corazoncitos en los ojos(si tan sólo hubiera visto la cara de Heero cuando dijo esto)  
  
es el editor del periódico, me dio la cámara para tomar fotos de noticias, tú sabes nuevas parejas, algún infiel, alguien sobornando al profesor, cosas así. Recuerda estar en un lugar si que se den cuenta es mi especialidad-  
  
Entonces vas a ser el nuevo chismoso del colegio, valla si te sirvió tu entrenamiento- dijo el soldado estoico en tono de burla  
  
Di lo que quieras, pero de todas maneras me debes una cámara.-  
  
yo no te debo nada- dijo en tono cortante  
  
Sí, esa cámara era prestada y tú la rompiste, así es que la tienes que pagar-  
  
Se rompió sola, y en todo caso fue por tu culpa, que tomaste esa foto. Lo que me recuerda que eres un pervertido! Qué tratabas de hacer?- Heero se voltio para ver al trenzado a los ojos  
  
Duo: (con la sonrisa más fingida del mundo) - I'm sorry Hee- chan, no pude evitarlo, creí que sería bueno dar a conocer al nuevo capitán del equipo de basket, en su forma más.......natural-  
  
ya te he dicho que no me llames así, y cómo te enteraste?-  
  
Daniel me lo dijo, es muy bueno. No sé como hace para enterarse de las noticias tan rápido- Duo estaba aún sentado en la cama, jugando con su trenza.  
  
Veo que ese Daniel se ha hecho tu amigo- Heero parecía molesto  
  
Podría decirse...Y entonces?- Duo no se dio cuenta del tono en la voz de su amigo cuando le respondió. (es demasiado despistado()  
  
Entonces qué?-  
  
Cuando vamos a comprar la cámara? Para que veas que soy bueno voy a pagar la mitad"-  
  
en primer lugar tu tienes que pagar la mitad por que tu empezaste y en segundo lugar yo no voy a ir! ... Porqué no le pides a tu amigo Daniel que te acompañe?!- ahora sí Duo se dio cuenta del enfado de Heero, pero porqué se molestó tanto, acaso estaría ...celoso?  
  
Porqué te amargas Heero? No estarás celoso no?- la idea de Heero celoso ponía de muy buen humor al trenzado.  
  
CLARO QUE NO!!- Heero voltio la mirada y cruzó los brazos, nunca lo había visto tan enojado  
  
Entonces iremos mañana!- Duo saltó de la cama dándole una sonrisa  
  
No iré!-  
  
Si irás!-  
  
NO  
  
SI  
  
No!  
  
Si!  
  
No!!  
  
Duo se quedó mirándolo, así no llegarían a nada y en verdad quería que Heero lo acompañara, pero se le ocurrió una idea, se calmó y habló en forma tranquila – Entonces te haré caso e iré con Daniel, tal vez después podamos ir a ver una película, y de ahí a comer...-  
  
Heero dio un gruñido apenas audible, - Iré... ahora cállate!-  
  
En serio?- el trenzado no recibió respuesta – Lo tomaré como un sí, buenas noches Hee- chan!-  
  
_Notas de la autora: Bueno aquí les va el primer capítulo, por favor les pido que tengan compasión de mí, ya que este es mi primer fic. Y la verdad es que me ha costado algo de trabajo, en especial porque no he recibido el apoyo de nadie. A mis amigas no les llama la atención estas cosas (medias raras no?)  
  
Bueno es por eso que si tienen cualquier sugerencia, o idea para los siguientes capítulos no duden en escribirme, se los agradeceré de todo corazón! Escríbanme a y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. _


	2. Fin de semana 1

Sentimientos después de la Guerra  
  
Capitulo II Fin de semana: Trowa y Quatre  
  
Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5xH  
  
"": pensamientos de los personajes  
  
-: diálogo de los personajes  
  
( ) : intromisiones de la autora   
  
Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las dos personitas que me mandaron sus reviews, muchas gracias, no saben cuanto significa para mi que les haya gustado mi fic ;;  
  
Loreto w: gracias por darme ánimos y por tus consejos, creo tienes razón y los capítulos son algo largos, por eso decidí partir este capitulo en dos, es que ya lo tenia hecho. Bueno, espero que te guste, y que me sigas ayudando, estaré encantada en recibir más de tus consejos ¡Arigato!  
  
Vickyng: me alegra que te haya gustado, voy a tratar de ser mas clara respecto a eso. Bueno espero recibir un nuevo review tuyo, nos estamos leyendo!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Wuffei caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Quatre.  
  
Buenos días Wuffei -  
  
Hola Quatre- dijo el chino en tono desganado  
  
qué sucede, porqué esa cara?- Quatre se preocupó al ver el estado de ánimo de su amigo  
  
Wuffei dio una suspiro y se dispuso a contarle a su amigo – Lo que pasa es que me han puesto el peor de los castigos, creo que por fin voy a pagar todos mis pecados-  
  
Pero cuál es tu castigo para que te ponga así?-  
  
Wuffei bajó la vista y habló – Mis notas en literatura antigua no están muy bien y me han puesto una tutora-  
  
Bueno Wuffei eso no es tan malo, te ayudará a mejorar- Quatre no entendía porque el chino se comportaba así por algo tan simple  
  
No me molesta tener una tutora, lo que me molesta es MI tutora-  
  
Porqué?... Quién es?- dijo el rubio algo curioso  
  
...es.....es.... Schbeiker- dijo el ex 05 como si fuera la peor catástrofe del mundo  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar reír, de todas las personas del colegio le tocó la única chica que lo destetaba, esos dos siempre se habían llevado mal, pero aún así le pareció que estaba exagerando.  
  
No te rías de mi desgracia Quatre- Wuffei parecía algo enfadado con el rubio  
  
Lo siento Wuffei, pero no crees que estás exagerando, ni que fuera el fin del mundo – Quatre lo veía aún divertido por la suerte de su amigo  
  
Para mi lo es-  
  
Bueno, pero me sorprende que ella haya aceptado, después de todo ella tampoco te soporta-  
  
Precisamente por eso aceptó, esa dictadora se va aprovechar de su puesto para mandonearme ...Pero no se lo voy a permitir, primero muerto que recibir una orden de esa mujer!- el desgano de Wuffei había desaparecido para dar lugar a la ira.  
  
Como digas amigo- una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Quatre, sabía que el chino tomaría esto como una guerra. – Y cuando comienza tu tortura?-  
  
Ahora mismo, tengo que encontrarme con ella en la biblioteca- Wuffei volvió a su estado de depresión  
  
Ya veo, por eso estas despierto tan temprano- (eran las 10:00 pero para ser fin de semana era temprano)  
  
Así es, y tú qué haces de pie a estas horas?- dijo el chino cambiando de conversación, ya suficiente tortura era tener que pasar el día con su enemiga como para andar pensando en ello todo el tiempo  
  
Recibí una llamada de una de mis hermanas y tuve que ir a la sala de conferencias, ahí casi nunca hay nadie, y es tranquilo para conversar-  
  
y para qué te llamó, sucede algo malo?-  
  
no, solo querían saber si iría a casa para mi cumpleaños-  
  
Wuffei abrió grande los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Quatre - No sabía que tu cumpleaños estaba próximo-  
  
es dentro de dos semanas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa  
  
y que harás, te vas a ir?  
  
Quatre negó con la cabeza, - prefiero quedarme aquí- después de todo prefería pasarlo con su amado Trowa, tal vez incluso tuviera el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, claro que el ser correspondido sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. – Aunque aún no estoy muy seguro-  
  
WUFFEI!! Qué crees que haces, hace una hora que te estoy esperando!!- Los gritos de Hilde interrumpieron su conversación"  
  
Wuffei miró su reloj, -Sólo han sido 15 minutos!- dijo fastidiado  
  
Eso no es excusa, eres un desconsiderado!!- Hilde se detuvo frente al chino, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quatre  
  
Oh! Buenos días Quatre, no te había visto- dijo la chica cambiando por completo el tono de su voz y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa, el rubio solo asintió con una sonrisa  
  
Claro, si llegaste gritando como una loca- Wuffei la recriminó  
  
Cierra la boca!!-  
  
A mi nadie me calla, histérica!!-  
  
PATÁN!!  
  
BRUJA!!  
  
Eh, chicos...... creo que mejor me voy- Quatre tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la frente y trataba de escapar de ese campo de batalla. –Buena suerte Wuffei- y continuó con su camino rumbo a su habitación  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Quatre llegó a su habitación, y entró con mucho cuidado, había salido sin despertar a Trowa y no sabía si este seguía durmiendo. Pero cuando entró a la habitación no había nadie, entonces se dirigió al baño pero tampoco había nadie ahí.  
  
A dónde se habrá ido?- no había terminado ni de decir esto cuando la puerta se abrió  
  
Buenos días- Trowa se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado ahí en medio del cuarto  
  
Buenos días, dónde estabas?- Quatre le respondió con una de sus angelicales sonrisas  
  
Fui a buscarte, dónde te habías metido?- Trowa parecía algo molesto  
  
Lo siento, es que recibí una llamada temprano, y como no quería despertarte me fui sin avisar-  
  
No importa, nos vamos?- Trowa se medio media vuelta para salir  
  
Claro-  
  
Los dos caminaban por las afueras del colegio, era un día algo soleado, Trowa traía puesto unos jeans azules, con un polo de color verde sin manga, que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Quatre traía un pantalón marrón con una camisa beige de manga corta.  
  
Llegaron al centro comercial cerca del medio día, ya que se habían detenido a ver tiendas por el camino. Así es que decidieron almorzar antes de comenzar a buscar. Entraron a un restaurante que se encontraba en la puerta del centro comercial y se sentaron en una mesa de al fondo.  
  
Que van a ordenar?- les dijo la camarera que se había acercado a tomar su orden  
  
Mmmmm..... yo quiero los spaguettis con salsa roja- dijo Quatre cerrando el Menú  
  
Y yo el filete con arroz- la camarera se alejó con las órdenes dejando a los dos chicos solos  
  
Me encontré con Wuffei esta mañana-  
  
En serio? Qué hacía de pie a esa hora? -  
  
Tenía que ir a encontrarse con su tutora- el rubio lo dijo riéndose recordando la cara del chino  
  
Su tutora?- Trowa se sorprendió con esa noticia  
  
Quatre afirmó con la cabeza – SI, tiene una materia baja, por eso le han puesto una tutora, pero a que no adivinas quien es- Trowa lo miraba con curiosidad, como le encantaba todo lo que es ojos verdes podían expresar, Trowa no hablaba mucho, pero podía decir muchas cosas con sus ojos.  
  
Hil – de-  
  
jaja, vaya suerte que tiene Wuffei... Aunque a veces pienso que todo ese pleito que tiene con ella es por que le gusta y le molesta que no le haga caso-  
  
Si, se parecen a otro par que conozco- Quatre recordó a otro ex piloto que le hacia la vida imposible a la persona que le gustaba.  
  
Eh?... Quienes?- Trowa seguía sin comprender  
  
Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- Quatre le sonrió, y una vez más las preguntas desaparecieron de su cabeza  
  
Les trajeron las órdenes y comieron, conversaron de varias cosas, bueno Quatre conversó de varias cosas, aunque Trowa se había vuelto más conversador con él. Tuvo que hacerlo ya que el rubio no paraba de preguntarle cosas cuando empezaron a compartir cuarto, pero poco a poco se acostumbró. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no escuchaba lo que le decía, se quedaba embelesado viendo aquel bello rostro y todas las sonrisas que sentía eran especialmente para él.  
  
Terminaron de comer y les trajeron la cuenta. Quatre se disponía a sacar su cartera cuando Trowa lo detuvo.  
  
Yo invito-  
  
No te molestes Trowa, yo pagaré mi parte-  
  
Trowa negó con la cabeza –Es mi forma de agradecerte por acompañarme-  
  
Bueno, entonces ... Muchas gracias por el almuerzo- Quatre guardaba su cartera  
  
Trowa se paró y fue al mostrador para pagar. Mientras lo hacía volteó a ver la mesa donde estaban, Quatre estaba mirando por la ventana, la ligera luz que entraba de ella lo hacía verse realmente lindo. Era como si la ligera luz jugara con su cabello, que y hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una forma muy especial. Recibió su cambio y regresó a la mesa.  
  
Nos vamos?- Quatre le asintió con la cabeza y los siguió.  
  
Quatre salió primero del restaurante, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venía corriendo del lado izquierdo de la acera y al salir, chocaron con tal fuerza que ambos fueron a dar al suelo. Aquel chico quedó por completo encima de Quatre, Trowa salía del restaurante y se encontró con tan comprometedora escena, la cual no le gustó mucho.  
  
Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por...- el chico levantó un poco su cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada más al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos aqua de Quatre que se encontraban a sólo unos centímetros de él. Y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolos con un ligero rubor en el rostro.  
  
Entonces qué esperas para levantarte?- la fría voz de Trowa hizo que los dos chicos voltearan a verlo, el rubio se sonrojó bastante al toparse con la mirada acusadora de Trowa.  
  
Ah...si...lo siento- el chico se levantó y le extendió una mano a Quatre para ayudarlo a pararse, con una cierta sonrisa algo pícara en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Trowa ya se había acercado y extendido su mano, el rubio la aceptó con gusto, pero el chico de los ojos esmeralda lo jaló con tal fuerza que lo hizo quedar pegado a él. Quatre se sonrojó aún más ante su cercanía y en especial porque lo tenía agarrado de la cintura con un brazo para pegarlo a su cuerpo.  
  
Pero la mirada de Trowa no estaba en Quatre, estaba en ese atrevido chico, quien se puso sumamente nervioso cuando lo vio con una mirada asesina.  
  
Ahí está!!- unos chicos que venían corriendo gritaron al ver al chico  
  
Demonios....debo irme.... Realmente lo siento...- dijo dirigiéndose a Quatre antes de empezar a correr nuevamente, pero al pasar cerca de su oído le susurro –... O tal vez no-  
  
El rubio se sonrojó mucho más al oír esto, pero sintió que el agarre de Trowa se hizo más fuerte. "Porqué? Porqué se comporta así? Porque no me ha soltado? Acaso... acaso estará celoso?" esa idea lo llenó de felicidad, pero después sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso no puede ser"  
  
Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Trowa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero solo hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso, y que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir ese exquisito aroma que desprendía, esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, y que ahora estaban a su alcance "no...no debo" pensó, debía hacer algo antes de que cometiera una locura  
  
Trowa... me encuentro bien, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico más alto.  
  
Debemos irnos- dijo el cirquero mientras emprendía la marcha, Quatre se limitó a asentir y colocarse a su lado. Caminaron largo rato en silencio.  
  
Porqué Trowa se había comportado así? Cuando lo tenía sujetado, (Quatre no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo), levantó la vista para verlo, pero Trowa miraba fijamente al chico que tropezó con él, con una mirada que no había visto desde la guerra, aquella que usaba cuando quería matar alguien. Acaso se había puesto celoso? Una luz de esperanza apareció en su corazón, tal vez sentía algo por él después de todo. Tal vez debería confesarle sus sentimientos, "pero si me rechaza y me aleja de su lado?" "No podría soportar eso"  
  
Trowa iba caminando con el seño fruncido. Ese chico idiota se quedó mirando al rubio como si estuviera hipnotizado, y lo peor es que Quatre también. Ni siquiera recordó que él estaba ahí. Pero que tonterías, a Quatre no tenía porqué importarle su presencia después de todo sólo eran amigos no? Y cuando ese baka se ofreció a ayudarlo, pudo leer sus intenciones, por eso se le adelantó y abrazó al rubio a su cuerpo. Pero lo peor fue cuando ese atrevido le susurró al árabe coqueteándole, antes de salir corriendo, ahí si solo quería alcanzarlo para matarlo. Como se atrevió a coquetearle a SU Quatre!.......Un momento, desde cuando era su Quatre, y por qué estaba tan enojado? Es decir, no es que él estuviera celoso, o sí?  
  
Trowa.... Estás molesto conmigo?- la dulce voz del árabe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Porqué lo dices?- Trowa volteo para toparse con unos ojos que parecían estaban conteniendo las lágrimas, no el no quería ver al rubio llorar, eso lo destrozaría.  
  
Es que no has dicho nada desde que salimos del restaurante- al parecer su silencio lo había herido.  
  
Solo pensaba en qué regalarle a Catherine, eso es todo. Además porqué habría de estar molesto?- lo sabía, Trowa no estaba celoso, había sido un tonto al hacerse falsas ilusiones.  
  
Bueno, para eso estamos aquí no?, que te parece si empezamos en esa tienda?- Quatre había vuelto a esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de todo trataría de disfrutar este día en compañía de la persona que amaba.  
  
Claro-  
  
Pasearon por todo el centro viendo varias tiendas, entraron a casi todas, curioseando, jugando, pero al final se decidieron por una hermosa pulsera de oro con aplicaciones de plata.  
  
Muchas gracias por acompañarme Quatre-  
  
No hay problema, fue muy divertido-  
  
Iban pasando por los cines cuando un título llamó su atención: La venganza de Shinigami.  
  
A Duo le encantará esta película- dijo el árabe señalando el anuncio.  
  
Quieres verla?- Trowa lo sorprendió con esta pregunta.  
  
Me estas invitando?- Quatre no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.  
  
Así es-  
  
Me encantaría-  
  
Como le encantaban las sonrisas que Quatre le ofrecía, lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso. Y quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a ese pequeño ángel. "Ángel?" primero se había sentido celoso, bueno por lo menos ya lo había admitido, y ahora inconscientemente lo llamaba ángel? No había duda de que el rubio lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas, y quería averiguar qué era.  
  
Se dirigió a la taquillería, pero le dijeron que la última función había comenzado hace unos 10 minutos, pero aún así compró las entradas. A Quatre no le importó y entraron a la sala, estaba todo oscuro pero lograron encontrar dos asientos. Era una película de terror, y bastante buena, pero nada podría asustar a los pilotos de los gundams. O eso creía él. Ya que el rubio parecía algo asustado, y se pegaba a él, lo cual le gustaba mucho. Estaban a casi mitad de película, en la parte de suspenso, cuando escuchó un grito que lo hizo saltar, pero que hizo que el rubio se pegará aún más a él, y que lo agarrara del brazo. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el grito, y se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarlo.  
  
Idiota!- decía Duo mientras vaciaba la caja de palomitas en la cabeza de Heero. Él había sido el que había gritado, seguro por algo que hizo el soldado perfecto.  
  
Nunca se cansa de ser el centro de atención no?- decía Trowa mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.  
  
Son como una par de niños- Quatre seguía pegado a Trowa, pero había soltado su brazo.  
  
La película siguió su curso, pero Trowa no pudo evitar voltear en varias ocasiones para ver a sus dos amigos, disimuladamente claro, al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia. Fue la última vez que lo hizo cuando le habló a Quatre.  
  
Creo que ya entendí lo que me dijiste cuando te hablé de Wuffei y Hilde- el rubio se sorprendió por el comentario así es que también volteo, pero regresó a su lugar con una sonrisa.  
  
Ahora tú y yo lo sabemos, pero dudo que ellos lo sepan-  
  
La película acabó tarde, esperaron que Heero y Duo se fueran, después de un pequeño teatro por parte de sus amigos. Y se dirigieron a la escuela.  
  
Me divertí mucho hoy-  
  
Si yo también... en especial por tu compañía- Quatre se quedó viendo a Trowa cuando dijo esto, en verdad esas palabras habían salido de su boca?  
  
Gra... gracias.  
  
De hecho... me gustaría repetirlo algún día- ahora sí Quatre estaba soñando  
  
A mi también- dijo el rubio algo ruborizado  
  
Llegaron al colegio y entraron a su habitación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
continuará: 


	3. Fin de semana 2

Sentimientos después de la guerra  
  
Capítulo III: Heero y Duo  
  
Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5xH  
  
"": pensamientos de los personajes  
  
- : diálogo de los personajes  
  
( ) : intromisiones de la autora   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar, una mano salió de entre las cobijas y la apagó para volverse a meter a la cama. Pero otra alarma empezó a sonar, seguida por una tercera.  
  
Que fastidio- un somnoliento Duo se levantó de la cama, había programado tres despertadores para que sonaran uno después de otro, y los había colocado muy cerca de su cama. Ya que Heero no pensaba despertarlo.  
  
es cierto- dijo volteando a ver a su amigo que dormía profundamente en su cama, hoy era el día en que saldrían al centro comercial. Por eso colocó esos despertadores, ya que siendo fin de semana Heero dormía hasta tarde y no lo despertaría como de costumbre.  
  
Se restregó los ojos y se obligó a salir de la cama, luego se acercó a la cama de su amigo y comenzó a moverlo, pero el soldado perfecto no respondía. Había quedado muy cansado de la práctica del día anterior.  
  
Heero, levántate- Duo seguía tratando de despertarlo pero era inútil. Heero estaba echado de costado viendo hacia el lado donde el trenzado se encontraba. Retiró un poco las cobijas y pudo ver su rostro. Unos cabellos le impedían verlo por completo así es que los retiró delicadamente, tocando la suave piel del chico, como una caricia, se sentía tan bien, pudo ver una expresión poco común en ese rostro normalmente serio, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa, acaso estaría soñando? Se veía tan tranquilo, le gustaba esa vista. Se lo quedó viendo un rato, mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente ese rostro tan perfecto, pero debido a esas caricias Heero se movió un poco haciéndolo reaccionar... "Qué estoy haciendo?"- se retiró de la cama totalmente sonrojado, solo agradecía que Heero no se había despertado en ese momento.  
  
Decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más, no quería molestarlo cuando se veía así de tranquilo, además necesitaba calmarse un poco. Terminó de cambiarse y volvió a acercarse a la cama.  
  
Vamos Heero, ya son las 11:30-  
  
No molestes... Baka- Duo se enojó un poco, aún medio dormido lo insultaba, pero se le ocurrió una forma de vengarse.  
  
Fue al baño y regresó con un vaso con agua, le haría lo mismo que el soldado perfecto le hizo días atrás.  
  
Heeeeero.... Despierta!!- y le tiró el agua  
  
Que demonios!!- Heero se despertó de pronto para encontrarse con un Duo que se carcajeaba en su cama.  
  
Duo...- Heero se había enojado, una pequeña vena se podía ver en su frente  
  
No te enfades Hee- chan, solo te devuelvo el favor - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Heero lo miró de una forma asesina y luego se volvió a echar a su cama tapándose por completo con las sábanas.  
  
Oye que haces? Levántate!!- Duo empezó a tratar de quitarle las cobijas a Heero con las que se había cubierto por completo.  
  
Ya olvidaste que prometiste acompañarme al centro comercial a comprar otra cámara?-  
  
Me obligaste...que es diferente- le dijo desde entre las cobijas  
  
Da lo mismo, ya levántate!!- pero Heero solo lo ignoraba.  
  
Duo se arrodilló a su lado cerca de su rostro, y empezó a moverlo otra vez, Heero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente. No se había dado cuenta, cuando se puso tan cerca?  
  
Vamos Hee-chan, siiiiiiiii??- le dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y con unos ojos de cachorrito regañado, se veía tan lindo, como resistirse a esos ojos?  
  
esta bien, pero no me digas así- dijo en un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
  
Te espero abajo, y no te vallas a escapar!- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta, pero segundos después la volvió a abrir asomando sólo su cabeza - ...Hee-chan- y la retiró lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Heero se quedó mirando a la puerta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, era imposible ganarle a Duo. Como hacía para estar tan alegre todo el tiempo? Siempre con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el día más oscuro.  
  
Se cambió rápidamente y fue a darle alcance a su compañero trenzado. Se encontraron en la puerta del colegio, Duo traía puesto unos pantalones negros sueltos, un polo manga corta blanco y una polera sin mangas negra. Heero traía unos jeans azules y un polo sencillo color blanco. Comenzaron a caminar, y conversar, bueno Duo conversaba solo, y sólo conseguía de respuesta un par de monosílabos y un Hn... o un ajá de vez en cuando, pero ya se había acostumbrado, siguieron así hasta que llegaron cerca del Centro comercial.  
  
Oye Heero, me muero de hambre- le dijo sobándose el estómago  
  
Tu siempre tienes hambre- le dijo fríamente  
  
Bueno, pero ahora tengo más, no desayuné, por andar despertándote y ya es hora de almuerzo, porque no vamos a comer algo, no es bueno caminar con el estómago vació, en el especial con el mío.  
  
Hn...  
  
Y comemos por aquí, o adentro? aunque no sé si venden comida en el centro comercial, bueno me refiero a verdadera comida, casi siempre sólo venden fast food, y aunque es muy rica, no me va alcanzar para llenarme, y además es más cara y no me alcanzaría para la cámara, al menos que tu me invitaras claro...  
  
Duo...- Heero caminaba con los brazos cruzados, y se voltio para ver a su compañero con esa mirada fría de siempre  
  
Siiiii?-  
  
Cállate!!- otra vez estaba hablando hasta por los codos  
  
Le sacó la lengua y él también se cruzó de brazos, pero después de un  
rato se le pasó y volvió a hablarle, ese chico no podía estar enojado por  
mucho tiempo.  
  
Oye entremos ahí- le dijo señalando un restaurante que se encontraba al frente de ellos  
  
Hn...  
  
Duo tomó a Heero del brazo y casi lo arrastró por la pista para llegar al restaurante, pero antes tenían que cruzar un parque pequeño.  
  
Ese no es Quatre?- vieron como el rubio salía del restaurante y era arrollado por un chico.  
  
Estará bien?- Duo se preocupó un poco por su amigo  
  
Claro, el que no creo que esté bien es Trowa- dijo el japonés sin descruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
Eh?- el trenzado voltio para ver al chico de los ojos verdes y vio como 'ayudaba' a Quatre a levantarse. No pudo evitar reírse – No pensé que fuera tan celoso-  
  
Creo que él tampoco- vieron como se alejaban y se dirigieron al restaurante y ocuparon la mesa que dejaron sus amigos.  
  
Que van a ordenar?-  
  
Yo quiero el platillo número dos- dijo Heero indiferentemente sin mirar a la camarera  
  
Mmmm.... Yo quiero dos de este platillo, uno de este, uno de ese y....  
  
Te vas a comer todo eso...? - Heero se sorprendió por la cantidad de platillos que ordenaba el trenzado  
  
Claro, me muero de hambre-  
  
Algo más?- la camarera los interrumpió  
  
No, eso es todo... por ahora- la camarera se retiró con las órdenes  
  
Piensas pedir algo más?-  
  
No lo sé... aún no he pedido el postre-  
  
Felizmente tu pagas tu comida-  
  
Claro, no te preocupes Hee- chan-  
  
Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- le dijo Heero algo fastidiado  
  
Pero si suena lindo Hee...- el soldado le dio una mirada de 'TE VOY A MATAR' - ...ro  
  
Heero re recostó en el respaldar del asiento y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras que Duo se le quedó viendo. Se necesitaron dos camareras para traer todos los pedidos y la mesa se llenó con los platos de Duo, que llamaron la atención de mucha gente. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba.  
  
Esto se ve delicioso,... y como me has estado molestando tanto, ni me pidas que te invite, aunque si me tratas bien, tal vez cambie de opinión, es que yo soy tan bueno y...  
  
Duo...-  
  
Siiiii?-  
  
Come en silencio-  
  
Si...- Duo volvió la vista a su plato, ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su compañero. "Es increíble que una persona tan sociable y alegre como yo, tenga como mejor amigo a un chico amargado y antisocial" pensó, pero también él conocía aspectos que nadie más conocía, la mayoría de veces le correspondía en sus juegos, y era de sentimientos nobles, y sentía bien a su lado, aunque se pasara la mayor parte del tiempo callándolo, o discutiendo con él.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, pero Duo ya no podía soportarlo, odiaba el silencio, por eso es que hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, no importaba que fuera una tontería, aunque eso a veces amargase a Heero. "Heero otra vez" parecía que no importara lo que hiciese, el soldado perfecto siempre se colaba en sus pensamientos.  
  
Heero, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
  
Ya lo estás haciendo no?-  
  
Bueno si, pero esa no era mi pregunta... -  
  
Habla de una vez- le dijo el soldado estoico en forma cortante  
  
Que genio... pero precisamente eso es lo que quiero saber, porque siempre estás tan callado y te enojas por todo?  
  
Y porqué tu nunca te callas y sólo haces tonterías y bromas de mal gusto?- le respondió en el mismo tono  
  
Bueno porque odio el silencio, me parece sumamente aburrido, además que un ambiente donde la gente hable me parece mucho mejor, por eso siempre hablo de cualquier cosa, no importa que sea una tontería, y respecto a lo otro, bueno, creo que es por la misma razón, me gusta ver a la gente reír, en especial a mí, aunque a veces creo que se me pasa la mano- dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza – Bien...tu turno-  
  
Heero dio un suspiro, el trenzado le había respondido así es que ahora él tendría que hacerlo. – Si no tengo nada que decir prefiero quedarme callado, no soy como tú que hablas de lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, además me entrenaron para actuar, no para hablar, así es que se me hace algo difícil expresarme abiertamente, y no es que me enoje por todo, sólo de las tonterías que haces, y de tus bromas, que te hacen reír, como dices, pero a costa de otros, en especial a costa mía-  
  
Duo se quedó sorprendido, nuca había escuchado a Heero hablar tanto. Pero le gustó mucho su sinceridad.  
  
Pero tú te desquitas después, o ya olvidaste la vez que le mandaste la carta a ese chico diciéndole que me gustaba, o cuando tiraste todas las cintas de mi cabello por la ventana, o cuando me engañaste y me encerraste en el baño de mujeres...- Heero empezó a sonreír al recordar todos esos desquites.  
  
Lo ves... es divertido- Duo noto esa mueca en forma de sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del soldado perfecto, sólo la había visto esta mañana cuando dormía, pero le gustaba mucho, lo hacía verse aún más apuesto.  
  
Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?- el trenzado aprovecharía el buen humor de su amigo  
  
Si no hay otro remedio-  
  
Porque aceptaste venir aquí?-  
  
Tu me arrastraste por todo el parque hasta aquí, no lo recuerdas? ¬¬  
  
No, no me refiero a eso, te pregunto porqué aceptaste venir a estudiar aquí, a este instituto- Duo cambió a una sonrisa triste – Fue... por Relena?- esa pregunta le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde hace mucho. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, por más dolorosa que fuera.  
  
Eh?- a Heero lo agarró por sorpresa esa pregunta, porqué aceptó venir, nunca se lo había preguntado, aunque él sabía la respuesta, si acepto por porque quería ver a una persona, pero no era la reina. Aún podía recordarlo...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Heero se encontraba trabajando frente a su lab top, estaba a punto de decidirse por entrar a preventers, ya que no había podido ajustarse a la vida de civil. Estaba escribiéndole un correo a Sally, aceptando el trabajo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era extraño, casi nunca recibía llamadas. No estaba seguro de contestar, pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a hacerlo, la absurda esperanza de encontrar a esa persona al otro lado del auricular, era esa la misma esperanza que tenía de encontrarlo en preventers, pero era algo imposible, de seguro esa persona sí había logrado acoplarse a su nueva vida.  
  
Diga?- habló en su tono frío  
  
Heero?.....Me alegra tanto encontrarte!- la otra persona sonaba bastante alegre al escuchar la voz del chico estoico  
  
Relena... qué deseas?- después de todo sus esperanzas fueron en vano  
  
Vaya, veo que no has cambiado. Siempre yendo directo al punto- Relena no sonaba molesta, conocía muy bien la forma de ser de Heero. – Te llamo para invitarte a estudiar en mi instituto, aquí en el reino de Zanc, con todo pagado claro, me alegraría mucho volver a verte-  
  
Heero alzó la vista en señal de fastidio – Creí que era sólo de mujeres-  
  
Así era, pero decidí cambiarlo, después de todo lo que hicieron en la guerra era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes, además creo que es mejor que estén todos juntos por si ocurre alguna emergencia-  
  
Ustedes?- a Heero lo desconcertó las palabras de la reina.  
  
Si... tú, Quatre, Wuffei, Trowa y Duo - no entendió porqué pero al escuchar este último nombre su corazón saltó, y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
Ah! También invité a la amiga de Duo, creo que su nombre es Hilde, aunque aún no sé si es su amiga o su novia- esas palabras las dijo con malicia, y le dolieron mucho a Heero, pero no se lo mostraría a ella.  
  
Y ellos ya aceptaron?- Quería estas seguro de que él estaría ahí, si no, soportar a la reina no tendría sentido.  
  
Bueno Quatre, Trowa, Duo y su amiga ya me confirmaron, y aún espero la respuesta de Wuffei-  
  
Heero dejó de escuchar la última parte, después de todo tal vez valga la pena.  
  
Cuando?- fue lo único que le respondió a Relena  
  
Las clases comienzan dentro de un mes, pero puedes llegar cuando quieras, se te asignará un dormitorio de inmediato- la voz de la reina sonaba emocionada  
  
Ahí estaré- y sin decir más colgó el teléfono.  
  
Fin del Flash Back   
  
Fue por eso que aceptó, por tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, no a Relena, sino a él... a Duo. Pero porqué tenía la necesidad de verlo, acaso porque fue el único que le ofreció su amistad, "No". Los otros chicos también lo hicieron, muy a su manera, pero lo hicieron, y aunque también le agradaba la idea de volverlos a ver, no era tanto como la necesidad que tenía de volver a ver al trenzado. Porqué su corazón saltó cuando escuchó su nombre, y se alegró tanto cuando la reina le confirmó que estaría ahí. "No lo entiendo", pensó, Duo era su amigo, eso era todo, entonces porqué se sintió así?  
  
Heero? – Duo aún esperaba la respuesta del soldado  
  
No, no fue por ella- fue la respuesta de Heero  
  
Pero... acaso no te gusta Relena?- Duo tenía que saber  
  
Heero dio un suspiro y le contesto – No, ella fue solo una misión, jamás estuve interesado en ella de esa forma-  
  
Es que como siempre la protegías, yo pensé que ...-  
  
Eso es algo nuevo- Heero bromeó, desviando la mirada  
  
Oye...- Duo frunció el seño, pero hasta molesto se veía muy lindo  
  
Ya te dije que era mi misión, se me encargo salvarla y protegerla y eso hice, pero ahora hay paz así es que puedo dar mi misión por cumplida.- le dijo aún mirando por la ventana  
  
Entonces no estas enamorado de ella?- Duo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa  
  
Aparte de idiota, eres retrasado mental- Heero empezaba a enfadarse. – Ya te dije que no!-  
  
Esta bien, no te amargues... Hee- chan- el trenzado había recuperado su buen humor  
  
Ambos terminaron de comer y pagaron la cuenta, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a las tiendas.  
  
Estas seguro que puedes caminar? Porque puedo llevarte rodando-  
  
No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí Hee-chan – dijo en tono irónico  
  
Mira ahí esta la tienda, vamos!- Duo entró corriendo a la tienda seguido por Heero que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón  
  
Empezaron a ver diferentes modelos de cámaras, era divertido ver como Duo tomaba una cámara que le gustaba, y se la enseñaba a Heero emocionado, y como el japonés se la quitaba de las manos y la volvía a poner en su sitio enseñándole el precio.  
  
Heero ya te enseñé como 10 cámaras y no te gustó ninguna- el trenzado estaba algo frustrado y lo dijo haciendo un puchero  
  
es porque todas las que agarras son demasiado caras, solo te fijas en que sean grandes y llamativas-  
  
Estaban discutiendo cuando pasaron frente a una cámara de video.  
  
Mira Heero estamos en la tele!- Duo se puso a saludar a la cámara y miraba su imagen en el televisor gigante del costado. Se puso a sacar la lengua, ponerse las manos detrás de las orejas y hacer todo tipo de muecas a la cámara, Heero sólo se puso a un costado cruzado de brazos, con una actitud de 'yo no conozco a ese loco', pero se reía con las muecas del trenzado, varias personas se pararon para ver la pequeña actuación y se carcajeaban con sus ocurrencias, pero cuando se cansó de estar solo tomó a Heero del brazo y lo jaló a su costado.  
  
Vamos Hee-chan, es divertido- le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo y pegándose a su pecho.  
  
Estas loco- Heero trataba de irse pero Duo no lo dejaba, pero el soldado perfecto era más fuerte así es que arrastraba a Duo que estaba agarrado de su cintura, era un verdadero espectáculo ver como Duo era arrastrado y ahora la atención estaba en ellos dos y no sólo en el trenzado.  
  
Finalmente logró llevarlo a un lado, terminando con el pequeño teatro. Y la gente comenzaba a irse.  
  
Eres un aguafiestas- el trenzado le sacó la lengua a Heero  
  
Si quieres ser payaso, porqué no le pides trabajo a Trowa, por lo menos te pagarían-  
  
Estaban discutiendo nuevamente cuando se les acercó una señora, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le habló a Duo.  
  
Eres muy gracioso jovencito-  
  
Muchas gracias señora- el trenzado se sonrojó un poco por las palabras de la señora  
  
Tienes mucha suerte por tener un novio así- esta vez se dirigió a Heero. A ambos ex pilotos se le subieron los colores al rostro. Entonces ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron aún más desviando sus miradas. Esa señora creía que eran novios? Bueno Duo se había colgado del brazo de Heero, y después de su cintura pero solo era un juego.  
  
Qué?...no...él no es.... No somos...- Duo trataba de hablar para explicarle a la señora, pero por primera vez las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba demasiado nervioso.  
  
Aún no lo son?... oh! Discúlpenme entonces, creo que me anticipé un poco, - le guiñó un ojo a Duo y agitó su mano en señal de despedida desde la puerta de la tienda.  
  
Duo volteó para ver a Heero, pero el soldado perfecto ya había recuperado su compostura, mientras que el aún estaba sonrojado, y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su cuerpo.  
  
Puedes creer que esa señora creía que éramos...-  
  
Debemos comprar la cámara, vamos Duo- Heero no dejó que el trenzado terminara  
  
Si...- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza  
  
Finalmente escogieron una cámara, digital como la que habían roto, pero pequeña, como para llevarla a todos lados. Se acercaron a la caja registradora y pagaron. Claro que Duo casi llora al tener que entregar su dinero.  
  
Estaban caminado por los pasillos del centro comercial, mientras Duo probaba su nueva cámara, estaba tan emocionado que le tomaba fotos a todo lo que encontraba, le tomó fotos a varias parejas, a la fuente y en una de esas se voltio súbitamente para ver a su compañero  
  
Sonríe Hee- chan- el trenzado casi deja ciego al japonés por lo cerca que tomó la foto. Heero no podía ver por donde iba y sin pensarlo entró en una pequeño callejón donde al parecer se construiría una nueva tienda se detuvo y se apoyó en una pared. Mientras que Duo reía a carcajadas  
  
Duo Baka... dame eso!- le dijo mientras le arrebataba la cámara de las manos, sumamente enojado  
  
Oye...me estaba divirtiendo con eso- le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la cámara  
  
Heero alzó su brazo, sosteniendo la cámara en lo alto, él era ligeramente más alto que Duo, así es que el americano no lograba alcanzarla.  
  
Devuélvemela Heero- decía Duo mientras alzaba su mano para tratar de tomarla  
  
Alcánzala si puedes- Heero se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo al trenzado saltar, cambiaba la cámara de su mano izquierda a derecha y viceversa, haciendo a Duo enojar  
  
Ya dámela Yuy- Duo se estaba enojando, Heero solo se estaba burlando de él.  
  
Te la doy si la alcanzas- dijo el japonés con una sonrisa  
  
Si eso quieres...- Duo dio un salto más alto pero no logró alcanzar la cámara, lo único que logró fue pegarse al cuerpo del soldado perfecto, estaba prácticamente pegado a su pecho y tenía su rostro muy cerca al de su 'amigo', podía sentir su respiración tibia y pausada, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, que parecieron eternos y mágicos, Heero había bajado el brazo, pero eso no logró que rompiera el contacto visual que tenían. Duo podía ver a través de los mechones de cabello castaño, esos ojos cobalto que lo hipnotizaban, pero había algo diferente, había un brillo en esos ojos, no era la mirada fría de siempre, había cierta calidez en su mirada, la cercanía de ese cuerpo hacía que la piel le comenzara a arder, y esos labios ligeramente abiertos parecían incitarlo a probar su sabor, se dejó llevar por esa calidez y esos sentimientos, y lentamente se fue acercando cerrando los ojos.  
  
Heero se sentía arder por dentro, Duo estaba muy cerca de él, su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros, mientras que esos hermosos ojos violetas no dejaban de mirarlo, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso, su piel era blanca, pero ligeramente bronceada, y sus labios había tomado un color rosa sumamente apetecibles, solo podía definir esa visión como perfecta. No podía dejar de mirarlo y quería quedarse así, contemplándolo, pero en eso vio como el trenzado se acercaba cada vez más a él, y como iba cerrando los ojos, estaba a unos milímetros de él, sabía lo que pretendía, y de solo pensarlo sentía como el cuerpo le comenzaba a temblar, se dijo a si mismo que debía alejarlo, terminar con ese momento, pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció, al contrario, él también fue cerrando los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones que el trenzado le causaba.  
  
Mc mc...- un señor se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, ambos chicos voltearon algo sonrojados para ver a tan inoportuna persona. Duo se separó del cuerpo de Heero, y bajó un poco la cabeza, que demonios estuvo a punto de hacer?  
  
Disculpen jóvenes, pero no pueden estar aquí- dijo el hombre algo apenado. – esta área esta en construcción...pero hay una parque cerca de aquí donde se sentirán más...cómodos- dijo con una ligera sonrisa pícara en el rostro  
  
Heero y Duo se miraron mutuamente y volvieron a sonrojarse, ese hombre pensaba que eran pareja! Heero desvió la mirada mientras el trenzado bajó la cabeza para ocultar el intenso color carmesí que tenían sus mejillas.  
  
se equivoca... yo... nosotros- Duo trató de articular palabra, pero una vez más estas se negaban a salir de su boca  
  
...lo sentimos- dijo Heero mientras a paso acelerado volvía a los pasillos concurridos del centro comercial, pasando por el costado de un asombrado Duo, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
El trenzado le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al señor que los había interrumpido, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.  
  
Wuffei estaba sentado en su silla, balanceando un lápiz sobre su nariz, estaba sumamente aburrido, el prefería la acción, pelear, los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, el estar ahí sentado con un montón de libros lo aburría tremendamente.  
  
Oye me estas escuchando?- le dijo molesta la chica que trataba de explicarle desde hace una hora, el mismo tema  
  
Tengo otra opción?- le respondió el chino algo fastidiado  
  
Eres una malagradecido, encima que pierdo mi tiempo libre tratando que tu media neurona aprenda todo esto, ni siquiera tienes la consideración de prestarme atención- le dijo cerrando fuertemente el libro que tenía en las manos  
  
Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, si estás aquí es por tu propia voluntad- le dijo dejando el lápiz y volviendo a su sitio  
  
Tú no lo hiciste, pero la profesora sí, ....que no entiendes que si no te esfuerzas vas reprobar- la chica cambió el tono de su voz, a uno más preocupado  
  
Ya lo sé...- le dijo Wuffei mirando a un costado  
  
Entonces, porque no lo intentas?-  
  
Esta bien, pero aún no entiendo de que me va a servir aprenderme todos esos autores que murieron hace siglos-  
  
Te va a servir para que no seas un ignorante- le dijo Hilde algo fastidiado por la actitud del chino  
  
Presumida- murmuró  
  
Que dijiste?- le dijo con fuego en los ojos  
  
Yoooo?- Wuffei alargó sus palabras, algo 'ofendido'  
  
Hilde estaba apunto de tirársele encima (n/a: en el mejor sentido de la palabra) para ahorcarlo, pero prefirió respirar profundo y contar hasta tres. Todo sea en nombre de la paz.  
  
bueno, creo eso es todo por hoy- Hilde se levantaba de su asiento y acomodaba sus libros dentro de su mochila  
  
ya te vas?-  
  
ya es tarde, y aún me falta terminar algo de mi tares, creo que iré a comer algo y después la terminaré-  
  
dónde vas a comer? La cafetería no atiende los fines de semana-  
  
no sé, por ahí-  
  
Mmmm....yo conozco un sitio cerca- le dijo Wuffei también acomodando sus cosas  
  
Me estás invitando?- Hide estaba sorprendida, nuca pensó que ese patán pudiera tener algo de consideración  
  
Aunque no lo creas, de verdad aprecio que me este ayudando...- Wuffei lo dijo en un tono serio, pero cuando se dio cuenta d la mirada fija de la chica, cambió su tono al que normalmente usaba con ella- ...pero si no quieres ir, es tu problema  
  
Si voy, pero tú pruebas la comida primero, no vaya a ser que trates de envenenarme   
  
No me des ideas ¬¬- Hilde le sonrió y salieron juntos de la biblioteca  
  
Bueno aquí tienen la otra parte del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, voy a tratar de hacerlos mas pequeños a partir el aproximo, para así no tener que partirlos por la mitad, ni aburrirlos. No olviden que cualquier idea para el transcurso del fic será bienvenida a 


	4. capitulo IV

Sentimientos después de la guerra

Capítulo IV

Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5xH

"": pensamientos de los personajes

- : diálogo de los personajes

( ) : intromisiones de la autora

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo caminaba rápido por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a Heero, y se puso a caminar a su lado una vez que lo hizo. Sin embargo ya llevaban buen rato caminando sin decir ninguna palabra. Ese silencio comenzaba a incomodar a Duo, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer, en parte quería hablar de lo que había pasado, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Heero decidió que no era un buen momento. El japonés parecía estar en otro mundo, con una muy poco común expresión en su rostro, una expresión de confusión.

Heero...- lo llamó casi en un susurro, ya no aguantaba el silencio, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su compañero

Heero...-

.....- nada otra vez, ya comenzaba a exasperarse

Heero!! – esta vez se paró enfrente de su amigo impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando

Um?...- Heero lo miró algo confundido, como si lo acabaran de sacar de un trance. Duo finalmente había conseguido su atención, pero ahora que hacía?, lo mejor era no tocar el tema...por ahora, levantó la mirada y encontró su salvación

Apuesto que en eso si puedo ganarte – le dijo cruzando los brazos

De que hablas-

De eso...- le respondió señalando un montón de videojuegos detrás de él

Heero siguió el camino que su compañero señalaba, y sonrió, lo mejor sería dejarlo para después – No lo creo –

Ambos entraron a la tienda, y empezaron a inspeccionar los videojuegos.

ese es perfecto – dijo el trenzado mientras tomaba a Heero del brazo y lo arrastraba dando saltitos hacia un videojuego que acaba de desocuparse.

juguemos ese si Hee- chan? – le pidió con una sonrisa

como quieras –

Duo tomó una de las armas, y volteó a ver a Heero, pero no lo encontró

Nani...Heero donde te metiste? – estuvo buscándolo con la mirada un rato hasta que apareció detrás de él

porqué me dejase solito? ;; – le dijo haciendo un puchero

fui a comprar las fichas, o con qué pensabas que íbamos a jugar- le dijo mostrándole las fichas en su mano

jeje, es cierto - le dijo poniéndose un mano en la nuca y sacando la lengua

Heero insertó la fichas, y agarró el arma que faltaba, era un juego bastante fácil solo había que disparar a los monstruos que aparecían y salvar a los científicos.

el que haga más puntos gana.... Y el perdedor invita la cena – dijo el trenzado muy confiado

de acuerdo...pero no pienso perder, me quedaría en bancarrota si tuviera que invitarte la cena- le respondió Heero en tono irónico

eso ya lo veremos – le respondió Duo mientras miraba a la pantalla porque el juego estaba a punto de empezar

Las puntuaciones de ambos iban muy parejas, y casi perfectas, no había duda de que no habían olvidado su entrenamiento. En poco tiempo habían superado varios niveles, y la gente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor para verlos, era un verdadero espectáculo, ya que aunque estaban compitiendo, no podían evitar hacer equipo y cubrirse mutuamente, avanzado de nivel. Hacían un gran equipo.

La gente comenzaba a amontonarse, y a animarlos para que siguieran.

Ya habían alcanzado el último nivel, algo que nunca antes alguien había hecho.

Los monstruos dejaron de aparecer, y en su lugar apareció uno mas grande y feo. Pero tan bien más ágil y fuerte.

el que lo mate es el vencedor- le dijo Duo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, como en los viejos tiempos

Misión aceptada- fue lo único que salió de los labios del 01

Ambos disparaban certeramente, y cuando ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, el monstruo fue destruido, y apareció en la pantalla con grandes letras: CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Mientras que toda la gente aplaudía y por la "hazaña" hecha. Los dos pilotos no hacían caso a las ovaciones, solo esperaban que apareciera la puntuación de ambos

Demonios!!- gritó Duo al ver que el japonés lo había vencido...otra vez

te lo dije – le respondió el 01 con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

fue por poco, así es que no seas presumido, además...exijo la revancha!!!- le dijo con el puño en alto y fuego en los ojos

como quieras, pero será lo mismo- le dijo Heero encogiendo los hombros

ya lo veremos señor soldado perfecto- le dijo mientras salían de la muchedumbre

esperen...- la voz de uno de los chicos que había estado mirando el juego los interrumpió

que sucede?- le preguntó el trenzado

no van a grabar sus nombres? Es una puntuación bastante asombrosa como para dejarla -

eh?...- Duo se acercó y vio como en la pantalla estaba esperando para que pusieran sus iniciales

pero no acepta los dos nombres, solo tiene tres espacios

pon el tuyo, a mi no me interesa- la voz de Heero se oyó detrás de él

no, creo que tengo una mejor idea- se volteo mirando a la máquina y empezó a mover la palanquita

Listo!!- dijo volteando a ver a Heero –

La gente comenzaba a irse y Duo volvió a voltear quedándose mirando la pantalla un rato.

que tanto miras?- Heero se asomó por encima del hombro de su compañero para ver que tanto se demoraba mirando esa pantalla

eh?...nada, nada en especial- le dijo ruborizándose un poco – vamos Hee-chan que aún me debes esa revancha- dijo mientras le daba una última mirada a lo que había escrito: "CONGRATULATIONS H&D"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos chicos caminaban por una calle solitaria, no parecía haber nadie cerca de ahí, tampoco era de muy buen aspecto que digamos, por lo que Hilde estaba un poco nerviosa.

Eh...Wuffei...estás seguro que por aquí hay un lugar "decente" para comer?-

que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬ -

es que la verdad que no tengo ganas de pasar la semana en el hospital por intoxicación-

ja, para que lo sepas la comida que venden aquí es la mejor comida china que he probado en este país, es casi como en casa-

ya veo...y falta mucho?-

no....ya llegamos- Wuffei se paró frente a un restaurante de típica apariencia china (n/a: ustedes saben el techo, junto las puertas corredizas, imagínense ). Entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

Wuffei....que alegría verte, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- se quedó mirando a Hilde y después se acercó a Wuffei y empezó a golpearle con el codo- ...ya veo porque no has venido, pero deberías haberme dicho acerca de tu bella novia-

Wuffei se ruborizó y Hilde casi se atora con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

¡¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!!- el pobre hombre perdió el equilibrio ante el grito del chino.

claro que no...acaso creo que tengo tan pésimo gusto? – le gritó también una indignada Hilde.

Bueno, bueno, pero no tienen que ponerse así- les dijo moviendo la mano quitándole importancia al asunto

Aunque la verdad que se parecen mucho....ambos tienen un carácter de los mil demonios ¬¬ -

Ambos chicos le dirigieron una mirada de pocos amigos, por lo que el hombre decidió cambiar el tema, por su propia seguridad.

y que van a tomar los jóvenes?- les dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la parte poserior del mostrador.

lo de siempre abuelo, pero esta vez que sea doble- le respondió Wuffei mientras se calmaba y tomaba asiento

muy bien -

oye, quien te ha dicho que puedes ordenar por mí? ¬¬ - Hilde traía las manos en la cintura

eh?....me vas a decir que tu sabes que ordenar?-

bueno...no....pero....pero de todas maneras podrías haber tenido la educación para preguntarme....esas cosas no se hacen a una dama – le dijo cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante

no veo ninguna por aquí....así es que no veo el problema – le dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-

que quieres decir con eso? -

nada...olvídalo-

mm.... –

aquí está su pedido chicos, espero que lo disfruten, ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir un momento, no se preocupen en dejar los platos, y lo de la cuenta ya depuse arreglamos Wuffei, bueno disfruten- diciendo esto salió por la puerta principal dejando a los dos chicos sin poder replicar nada

que tipo más raro – Hilde aún miraba la puerta por don de había salido

eso no importa, empezamos a comer – el chino tomó los palillos con maestría y empezó a comer de su plato, pero se detuvo al ver que Hilde aún no había tocado su propio plato

¿Qué sucede?, no puedes decir que no te gusta si ni siquiera lo has probado –

no, no es eso... es solo que.....no sé como usar los palillos –

oh!...no hay problema – Hilde estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando Wuffei tomó su mano para indicarle la correcta forma de agarrar los palillos

uh...gracias –no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, el cual no fue desapercibido por Wuffei, y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, era bueno ver a esa chica tan ruda y molesta de esa forma, la había ver vulnerable, y por qué no admitirlo, bastante linda también. "linda" "creo que la comida no estaba tan buena después de todo, me está afectando"

un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sonrisa pasó a ser una risita reprimida al ver como Hilde luchaba con un camarón para llevarlo a su boca.

Grrrrrrrr.....estúpido camarón, quédate quieto! – Hilde continuaba tratando de llevar el camarón a su boca, pero cada vez que parecía haberlo agarrado el escurridizo camarón caía de nuevo sin llegar a ser devorado.

Wuffei no pudo más y comenzó a carcajearse ahí en la mesa.

te estás burlando de mi? ¬¬ -

qué te parece?....es que ni siquiera el pobre camarón puede librarse de tu ira, jajajajaja – el chino ya tenía las manos en el estómago de tanto reírse

ya cállate patán, o serás tú el que sienta mi ira y no este mmpphh...- Hilde no pudo hablar, ya que Wuffei había agarrado un camarón con sus palillos y los había metido en la boca de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos con la acción, y quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hilde habló

por ....por qué hiciste eso? –

eh...bueno....- Wuffei no podía pensar lo suficientemente rápido una respuesta, la verdad es que ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo había hecho – era la única forma de callarte de una vez....y funcionó –

si claro, como digas – le dijo en tono irónico

piensa lo que quieras –

Ambos terminaron su comida, esperaron un poco al señor, pero como no regresaba decidieron irse, ya arreglarían lo de la cuenta después. Un poco más calmados regresaron al colegio, tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada en el camino

Ahhhhhh!!!......te odio ¬¬ - Duo le sacó la lengua a Heero, después de haber vuelto a perder con él.

Después del primer juego, el trenzado decidió que quería que su revancha sea con las motocicletas, estando seguro que esta vez lograría vencer...pero se equivocó

yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan mal conductor, creo que batiste el record de provocar accidentes en este juego –

yo no tengo la culpa, esos bakas salían de la nada, ...yo solo los esquivaba, no tengo la culpa que se chocaran solitos – puso su mejor cara de borrego regañado

si claro ¬¬, recuérdame nunca pensarte mi moto – Duo le volvió a sacar la lengua y volteó para otro lado, pero una vez hizo que regresara su vista a su compañero

vaya, eres realmente bueno Heero – una chica se había acercado y hablaba con el soldado perfecto, Duo la quedó mirando pero finalmente la reconoció, era la chica que les habían presentado Hilde en el comedor, cómo se llamaba, Ah! Si...Mina. Sin embargo este descubrimiento no lo tranquilizó y se dispuso a intervenir

ah! Señorita Mina, que agradable sorpresa (n/a: si claro), qué esta haciendo por aquí?-

hola Duo!, no te había visto – siempre vengo por aquí cuando tengo tiempo libre, me encantan los juegos de carreras – se volteó nuevamente para estar cara a cara con Heero

por eso que ría pedirte Heero si no te gustaría competir en una carrera conmigo, la verdad es que es bastante aburrido competir con los chicos de por acá, me parece que contigo...sería más.... Entretenido – qué dices?-

Hn...está b..- Heero se vio arrastrado repentinamente por el trenzado quien lo arrastraba fuera del establecimiento mientras se despedía de Mina

Lo sentimos mucho, pero si no nos vamos ahora nos perderemos....eh...la...la película, si eso, nos estamos viendo!! - le decía agitando la mano en señal de despedida, mientras con la otra jalaba del 01.

"lo que me faltaba, cómo si no tuviera bastante con una Relena, ahora me sale otra" Duo se paró en seco un momento, una mueca de horror apareció en su rostro "Oh! Dios mío, se están multiplicando!!!!!!! OO" sacudió la cabeza, volvió a andar "cálmate Duo, no seas paranoico no creo que Diosito se tan malo de mandarnos una peste semejante" dio un suspiro y continuó "¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?.... si yo soy tan bueno"

Sabes, creo que esto ya se te ha hecho una costumbre – la voz de Heero lo sacó de su crisis

eh?....- Duo miró a su compañero, y luego al lugar que éste le señalaba, aún lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo, lo soltó al momento

gomen...-

no importa, supongo que ya me acostumbre....y cómo es eso de una película, no íbamos a ir a cenar? –

tú lo dijiste Hee-chan, ÍBAMOS, pero como soy yo el que tiene que pagar, se me ha antojado ver una película, así es que vamos!!!! – tomó nuevamente su brazo y lo arrastró a la taquilla

mm...veamos...mira, mira, esa es perfecta, esta hecha especialmente para mí – Heero miró a la cartelera y leyó lo que su entusiasta compañero le señalaba – La venganza de Shinigami –

Compraron las entradas y entraron. Pero antes de entrar a la sala se dirigieron a comprar golosinas. Para su suerte no había mucha cola así es que no tardaron mucho en llegar al mostrador.

yo quiero un pop corn extra grande, el refresco más grande que tengan, dos barras de chocolate, un hot dog con mucha mostaza, y esos caramelos. Y tú que quieres Hee-chan? –

una gaseosa y pop corn mediano y un hot dog – pagaron y se dirigieron a la sala

ah! Heero, ayúdame, no puedo con todo esto yo solo – Duo estaba que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tratando de equilibrar toda la comida que llevaba sobre su bandeja

ese es tu problema, tu lo pediste, tu lo cargas, así es que deja de quejarte –

malo... -

Tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás, y Duo comenzó a devorar su pop corn extra grande

Baka, te lo vas a terminar antes de que empiece la película, y no pienso ir a comprar a la mitad de ella –

no te preocupes, Hee-chan tengo bastante, además siempre puedo quitarte a ti no? -

ni sueñes – no pudieron seguir discutiendo ya que la película comenzó, todo parecía normal. No era una mala película, pero Heero comenzaba a aburrirse, y es que después de todo lo que vieron, vivieron en la guerra era difícil asustarse con algo así, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Ya que por primera ves el trenzado hablado estaba quieto, mirando atentamente la pantalla, era gracioso ver todas las muecas que hacía según lo que pasaba en la película. Pero cuando empezó la parte interesante (n/a: cuando el asesino empieza a matar a todo el mundo) pudo sentir como Duo se pegaba más a él, y cerraba los ojos cuando asesinaban a alguien.

ja, no me digas que al gran Shinigami le asusta la película –

claro que no! – en ese momento un grito salió de la pantalla y Duo se agarró del brazo de su compañero escondiendo ligeramente su cabeza en su hombro.

Bueno...quizá un poquito – Heero saltó ante la acción, pero no trató de quitárselo de encima, se sentía demasiado bien para hacerlo

Baka.... – Heero trató de alcanzar su hot dog para comerlo pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado

Duo....dónde está mi comida? –

Jeje....aquí – el trenzado se despegó de su compañero y señaló su propio estómago

Gomen...es que se me acabó la mía y tenía mucha hambre – le dijo sacando la lengua y sobando su nuca

Lo que me faltaba....ahora tendré que ir a comprar más – el japonés se dispuso a levantarse pero de un tiró por parte del trenzado quedó sentado nuevamente

No me vas a dejar solito no? ;; - le puso unos ojitos de cachorrito que Heero estuvo a punto de desistir hasta que un ruido de su estómago lo alertó

Es tu culpa por haberte embutido con Mi comida, así es que ahora te aguantas – se liberó del agarre y salió de la sala

Estando ya en la fila decidió comprarle algo también al Baka, estaba seguro de que aún no estaba satisfecho, hubiera sido mejor ir a cenar, pero en cambio estaban aquí comiendo comida chatarra. Su mente regresó a los videojuegos, donde Duo lo arrastró fuera y salió con eso del cine, cuando estaba a punto de aceptar competir con esa chica. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el comportamiento del trenzado fue bastante raro, bueno más de lo normal. Serían celos?.

Llegó al mostrador u compró esta vez una hamburguesa y otro pop corn de tamaño gigante para Duo.

Cuando regresó a la sala, vio como Duo estaba tapándose los ojo con sus manos, pero aún viendo a través de ellos. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció cuando vio la pantalla, era un momento que no podía ser desaprovechado.

Se dirigió hacia su compañero, pero se sentó detrás de él. Espero el momento preciso, el de más suspenso y colocó una mano en su hombro y susurró a su oído

Duo... -

Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! – Duo saltó de su asiento y volteó atrás aterrorizado con los ojos cerrados

No me lleves por favor, te prometo que no vuelvo a...- paró en seco sus suplicas al oír una risa poco oída pero conocida para él, Heero estaba riendo, y de él. Lo miró enfadado y tomó el pop corn de sus manos baceandolo en su cabeza.

Idiota!- y sin más volvió a su asiento totalmente ruborizado, ya que todo el mundo lo miraba y soltaba risitas. Heero saltó al asiento de su costado. Y se sacudía todo el pop corn que había caído en su cabello y ropa

No aceptas una broma –

Eres un maldito Heero, eso fue vergonzoso ;;- aún se escondía en sus manos para evitar que mire su sonrojo

Heero tomó sus manos y las apartó, luego tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle

Gomen...es que no lo pude resistir – le dijo dedicándole una mirada diferente, cálida, la cual no ayudo al sonrojo del trenzado, pero si lo hizo sentir mejor

- yo también lo siento – dijo mientras alzaba su mano y sacaba algunos restos del cabello de su compañero, no pudiendo evitar acariciarlos.

Ambos regresaron a la pantalla ante un nuevo grito. Duo volvió a su asiento, pero seguía pegándose a Heero y tapándose el rostro en alguna escena.

si sigues haciendo eso, no vas a disfrutar la película – redijo tomando nuevamente sus manos y poniéndolas a su costado

es que no lo puedo evitar - Heero dio un suspiro, y para la sorpresa de Duo pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo a él.

He...Heero? – susurro desde el hombro de su compañero

Es solo para que veas la película de acuerdo? – le dijo volteando el rostro para que no pueda ver el rosado de sus mejillas

Hai – Duo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de l soldado perfecto, se sentía tan bien estar así, sintiendo su calor, oliendo ese indiscutible aroma. Sintiéndose protegido. Sobó su mejilla en su hombro y cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar todas esas sensaciones que el japonés le provocaba, de momento la película pasó a un segundo plano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilde y Wuffei habían llegado al colegio, después de ir a comer se entretuvieron conversando y mirando un espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el parque. Ambos debían admitir que habían pasado un día agradable, y que se podían llevar bien, si dejaban los insultos a un lado.

Bueno, creo que aquí se termina nuestro paseo – ambos se detuvieran en los corredores que separaban los cuartos de las chicas de los chicos

así parece –

sabes, después de hoy ha cambiado la opinión que tenía de ti –

en serio? –

si, creo no eres tan patán e insensible después de todo...pero solo un poco – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

es un avance, yo tampoco creo que seas tan bruja y molesta –

jaja...creo que el señor del restaurante tenía razón, tal vez nos parecemos en algo –

sigue soñando mujer ¬¬ -

como digas ....Wuffei, gracias por todo, que descanses – sin previo aviso se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chino, muy cerca de sus labios para luego soltar una risita ante la cara de sorpresa de este y desaparecer en el pasillo

Wuffei tocó el sitio donde recibió el beso y sonrió – Tu también.....Hilde –

Luego desapareció en el corredor rumbo a su habitación

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero y Duo regresaban al colegio, después de salir del cine no habían hablado mucho. Pero no importaba, de alguna manera no era un silencio incómodo

me divertí bastante hoy – el trenzado rompió el silencio

Hn...-

Oh! Vamos Heero no vas a volver a eso no? – le dijo parándose enfrente y con las manos en la cintura

Yo también me divertí Duo –

Así esta mejor – satisfecho volvieron a caminar hasta llegar al colegio

Oye, esos no son Wuffei y Hilde? – Heero señaló a los dos chicos que caminaban en los corredores

Es cierto, pero que raro ... vamos a espiarlos - tomó a Heero del brazo y se escondieron detrás de una columna

Estuvieron leyendo los labios de ambos, y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que no se estaban insultando ni atacando como de costumbre.

Pero la boca de Duo se fue hasta el suelo cuando vio lo hizo Hilde. Y soltó una risita al ver como Wuffei se tocaba la mejilla.

Después de que este desapareció en el pasillo ambos chicos salieron de su escondite. Heero veía como Duo daba saltitos por todo el lugar

oh! Esta semana va a ser tan divertida! ....de esta no te escapas Wuffei (n/a: inserte aquí sonrisa maniaca de Duo) – decía mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos, el cual le hizo a Heero agradecer no estar en los zapatos de su compañero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A: espero que les haya gustado, y les pido disculpas por la demora, pero cada vez que intentaba entrar a la pagina de fanfiction la máquina se colgaba. También quisiera agradecer a todo los que me dejaron sus reviews, en especial a Loreto, muchas gracias!! La verdad que no había dado cuenta que había puesto eso evitando que otras personas me dejaran sus reviews. Ah! Otra cosa quisiera pedirles si alguien pudiera explicarme mejor lo de los ratings (no se si se escribe así), ustedes saben, eso de G, GP, como les dije soy nueva en esto, pero siempre dispuesta a aprender._

_Bueno sin nada más que agradecerles de nuevo me despido, y no olviden de dejarme sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
